Penyamaran Haruno Sakura!
by Thia Nokoru
Summary: Dibalik penutup kepala seorang nenek-nenek itu bukan rambut yang sudah memutih, melainkan rambut dengan warna yang jarang sekali ia lihat, merah muda yang berkilau. Terpana sesaat hanya karena melihat helaian rambut merah muda yang tertiup angin, membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Hampir saja ia berpikir hal yang sangat tidak mungkin untuk bisa terpikir olehnya. /New Fanfic/OOC/AU/ :D


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penyamaran Haruno Sakura © Thia Nokoru**

 **Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Haruno Haruka kah?**

"Wuaahh… ini sungguh rumah pantai yang sangat besar! Uchiha memang hebat!"

"Daripada kalian terpaku menatap rumah ini, lebih baik segera kalian masukkan barang-barang kalian ke dalam."

"Kami dataaaangggg…!"

Ada 5 orang pemuda berusia 20 tahunan, berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah pantai milik salah satu dari pemuda itu. Sebelum membuka pintu rumah, tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah sudah terbuka dan terlihat seorang nenek-nenek datang dan menyambut ke lima pemuda itu.

Cklek

"Selamat datang di rumah pantai kediaman Uchiha…" sambut nenek itu.

"Hn, siapa kau?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan tanpa ekspresi pada nenek itu.

"Ah, kau pasti Tuan Muda Sasuke? Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Haruno Sakura, hanya seorang nenek-nenek berusia 50 tahun. Saya yang akan mengurus keperluan Tuan Muda Sasuke dan teman-teman selama berada di rumah pantai ini…"

"Begitu,"

"Iya,"

"Ah, sayang sekali! Kenapa harus seorang nenek-nenek? Kenapa bukan seorang perempuan muda cantik dan sexy yang akan melayani kami?!" seru teman pemuda pemilik rumah pantai ini.

"Diamlah, Naruto."

"Hahaha… biar hanya seorang nenek-nenek berusia 50 tahun, saya masih kuat, kok, untuk bekerja… kalian semua tenang saja…"

"Kalau begitu, kami ingin beristirahat dulu…" Sang Tuan Muda Sasuke, langsung memasuki ke dalam rumahnya.

"Silahkan… semua kamar sudah dibereskan dan rapikan… makan siang juga sudah tersedia di meja makan… kalau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja… saya ada di halaman belakang… permisi, Tuan Muda Sasuke…"

Nenek-nenek tua dengan baju yang sangat besar, menutupi seluruh tubuh rampingnya. Sungguh, penampilan yang sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat.

"Nenek ku saja tidak berpenampilan seperti itu. Aneh sekali, nenek itu bajunya sangat kebesaran hahaha…" ucap salah satu teman pemuda pemilik rumah pantai ini.

"Kau berisik, Kiba."

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam rumah pantai milik keluarga Uchiha. Setelah selesai memilih kamar dan merapikan barang-barang mereka, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang makan dan menikmati makan siang mereka setelah perjalanan jauh dari kota.

"Wuaaahh… masakan Nenek itu ternyata enak juga, ya!" seru seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan tiga kumis di pipinya, dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Iya! Kupikir, masakan seorang nenek-nenek itu pasti tidak ada rasanya! Ternyata ini sangat enak!" seru seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan dua garis merah di pipinya, dia bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam saat sedang makan? Berisik sekali…" ucap seorang pemuda berambut panjang berwarna coklat, pembawaan pemuda ini terlihat sangat tenang, dan dia bernama Hyuuga Neji.

"Setelah selesai makan, kau mau melakukan apa, Sasuke?" tanya seorang pemuda berkuncir satu, bernama Nara Shikamaru.

"Kurasa, kalian pasti ingin melihat-lihat, kan?" jawab pemuda pemilik rumah pantai ini yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat-lihat pantai!" seru Naruto semangat.

"Baiklah, hari pertama kita melihat-lihat pantai. Setelah itu, kita akan mengerjakan tugas kita. Semakin cepat tugas kita selesai, semakin banyak waktu bermain kita disini, kan?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Ya, itu benar…" respon Neji.

Di halaman belakang rumah pantai ini terhubung langsung dengan pantai yang sangat luas. Kelima pemuda itu hanya perlu berjalan beberapa ratus meter untuk bisa sampai ke pantai. Nenek Haruno Sakura, melihat kelima pemuda itu sudah pergi dari rumah pantai. Sebuah senyum seringai terukir di bibirnya. Dengan segera pun Nenek Haruno masuk ke dalam rumah, dan segera membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring-piring kotor bekas para pemuda itu makan. Tidak memakan waktu lama, untuk seorang nenek melakukan pekerjaan itu.

Hari sudah semakin senja, kelima pemuda itu tampak puas dengan acara jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai. Mereka berlima sudah kembali dan melihat Nenek Haruno sedang berdiri di pintu masuk rumah pantai ini.

"Kalian sudah kembali, syukurlah…"

"Kami sudah kembali, memangnya ada apa Nenek?" tanya Naruto.

"Hari sudah senja, jam kerjaku hanya sampai pukul 5 sore. Jadi, besok pagi aku akan datang lagi kesini. Makan malam sudah disiapkan. Aku mohon pamit pulang, Tuan Muda Sasuke…"

"Hn," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke, kau ini tidak sopan sekali. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Nenek Haruno…" ucap Shikamaru.

"Sama-sama… Sampai besok…"

Nenek Haruno Sakura segera pergi dari rumah pantai milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Wuaahh… ini makan malam yang sangat hebat! Lihat!"

Entah bagaimana, Kiba sudah berada di ruang makan dan melihat masakan yang dibuat oleh Nenek Haruno.

"Kita harus membersihkan diri kita dulu, baru setelah itu kita makan malam. Kiba, cepat kau mandi sana!" tegas Neji.

Hari pertama kelima pemuda itu sepertinya tidak ada masalah, semua berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Tidak terasa sudah pukul 10 malam. Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru terbangun dari tidur mereka dan memilih untuk berkumpul di ruang tv. Mereka bertiga menonton tv dengan malas, karena tidak ada kerjaan lain yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"Kenapa malam ini terasa dingin sekali~ aku sampai tidak bisa tidur walau sudah memakai selimut tebal~" keluh Naruto.

"Aku juga sama~" keluh Kiba.

"Apakah di sekitar sini tidak ada tempat untuk menghangatkan diri?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hmm… aku sepertinya melihat sebuah kedai di dekat sini saat kita datang ke sini!" pikir Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" Kiba sangat semangat untuk keluar malam hari mencari sebuah kedai yang bisa menghangatkan dirinya.

"Ini sudah malam, apakah masih buka?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Buka! Kalau tidak salah, kedai itu memang buka malam hari…" seru Naruto.

"Kita coba saja kesana? Keluar malam hari, kurasa tidak buruk juga…"

Ya, akhirnya mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke dan Neji tentunya. Dengan diam-diam, mereka bertiga keluar dari rumah pantai, dan meminta beberapa security di rumah pantai ini untuk tidak memberitahukannya kepada Sasuke.

"Wuaaahhh… dingin sekali! Tapi, diluar malam-malam begini, asik juga, ya!" seru Naruto senang.

"Lihat, tidak jauh, kan? Itu kedainya!" tunjuk Kiba semangat.

"Ayo kita kesana…"

Memang di sepanjang jalan raya yang menuju pantai, terdapat beberapa kedai-kedai makanan dan minuman di sepanjang jalan yang buka pada malam hari. Salah satu kedai yang para pemuda itu datangi adalah sebuah kedai ramen.

"Permisi! Kami ingin menghangatkan tubuh kami, disini jual apa saja, ya?" Naruto masuk dengan semangat dan langsung bertanya pada seorang pelayan perempuan cantik.

"Silahkan, KYAAAAAA… Ka-kalian?!" Seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan, pelayan perempuan itu sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terkejut melihat kami? Kau kenal dengan kami?" tanya Kiba sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap pelayan perempuan itu.

"Ah, a-aku… tidak, tidak maksudku, silahkan… kalian mau pesan apa? Hehehe…" tanya perempuan pelayan itu dengan senyum yang aneh.

"Aneh sekali perempuan ini…" guman Naruto pelan.

"Kami ingin minuman hangat, dan juga tiga ramen spesial, ya!" seru Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah… tunggu sebentar, ya…"

Pelayan perempuan itu segera masuk ke dalam dapur, disentuhnya dadanya, dirasakannya jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan sangat cepat.

"Tidak! Aku kan menyamar, tidak mungkin mereka sudah mengenalku? Ini hanya sebuah kebetulan! Aku harus bersikap biasa saja!" seru pelayan perempuan itu.

Tidak lama pun pelayan perempuan itu sudah menyajikan minuman hangat dan ramen spesial untuk mereka bertiga. Sepertinya, semua berjalan dengan lancar.

 **.**

 **T_N**

 **.**

Pagi hari sudah tiba. Nenek Haruno sudah datang pukul 5 pagi untuk bebersih, mencuci pakaian kotor para pemuda itu, setelah itu memasak sarapan pagi untuk mereka semua. Semua itu dilakukannya dengan cepat dan bersih.

"Selesai! Syukurlah… mereka semua belum ada yang bangun… aku bisa istirahat sebentar di belakang…"

Karena sangat lelah, Nenek Haruno tertidur di bangku taman halaman belakang rumah ini.

Yang paling pertama bangun adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke sangat tepat waktu. Kalau dia ingin bangun pagi, dia akan bangun pagi. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 8 pagi. Sasuke melihat keadaan rumah pantainya, semua sudah rapi dan bersih. Sarapan pagi juga sudah tersedia di meja makan. Sasuke pun berpikir, jam berapa Nenek Haruno mulai bekerja di rumah ini? Dan semua ini sudah rapi. Entah disadarinya atau tidak, Sasuke berkeliling rumahnya untuk mencari Nenek Haruno. Hanya sekedar ingin melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Di halaman depan rumah tidak ada, di dalam rumah juga tidak ada, pasti ada di halaman belakang rumahnya. Sasuke pun menemukan Nenek Haruno yang sedang tertidur di bangku taman halaman belakang rumahnya. Hanya melihatnya dari jauh saja, Sasuke sangat tidak suka dengan penampilan Nenek Haruno. Baju terusan kebesaran sampai menutupi kaki, penutup kepala khas seorang nenek-nenek, dan Sasuke berpikir, dibalik kupluk penutup kepala nenek itu, pasti rambutnya sudah putih semua. Entah mengapa, kok bisa Sasuke berpikir sampai seperti itu? Bukan kebiasaan dirinya menilai penampilan seseorang.

Wuusshhh…

Angin pantai bertiup sangat kencang. Nenek Haruno yang sedang tertidur di bangku halaman belakang, tidak merasakan kalau penutup kepalanya bergeser tertiup angin, hingga beberapa helai rambut depannya keluar dari penutup kepalanya. Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan Nenek Haruno agak terkejut, karena apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya itu salah. Ternyata, dibalik penutup kepala seorang nenek-nenek itu bukan rambut yang sudah memutih, melainkan rambut dengan warna yang jarang sekali ia lihat, merah muda yang berkilau. Terpana sesaat hanya karena melihat helaian rambut merah muda yang tertiup angin, membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Hampir saja ia berpikir hal yang sangat tidak mungkin untuk bisa terpikir olehnya. Dengan segera pun Sasuke pergi masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dengan cepat, ia membuang apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya dan juga dilihatnya tentang Nenek Haruno.

Para pemuda-pemuda itu sudah terbangun dari tidur lelap mereka. Setelah menyantap sarapan pagi, mereka semua langsung mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah mereka selama liburan. Hari ini sepertinya tidak ada acara bermain di luar, mereka harus segera menyelesaikan tugas mereka yang sangat banyak.

"Ah, aku pusing sekali!" Naruto terlihat sangat buruk. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu sambil terus menggerutu pusing.

"Kau daritadi berisik sekali, Naruto!" ucap Kiba.

"Hn, makanya kau itu harus banyak belajar, jangan main terus kerjaannya…" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku ingin makan cemilan! Apakah di rumah ini tidak ada cemilan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn, kurasa tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke.

Nenek Haruno tidak sengaja mendengar keluhan dari Naruto yang menginginkan cemilan.

"Maaf, kau mau cemilan? Nenek bisa membelikannya untukmu…" Nenek Haruno menghampiri para pemuda itu dengan senyum yang ramah.

"Wah! Nenek, benarkah? Nenek mau membelikan cemilan untukku?" tanya Naruto senang.

"Ya, kau mau apa? Disini, ada banyak cemilan. Mau kerupuk ikan? Kerupuk udang? Kerupuk cumi? Ikan kering? Udang kering? Cumi kering? I—"

"Tu-tunggu! Kenapa yang Nenek sebutkan itu hanya ikan, cumi, udang, apakah tidak ada yang lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn? Ah… karena disini daerah laut, jadi cemilan disini juga berasal dari laut…" jawab Nenek Haruno sambil tersenyum senang.

Melihat Nenek Haruno yang tersenyum seperti itu, membuat para pemuda itu merasa sangat aneh. Kenapa? Karena keriput di wajah Nenek Haruno itu terlihat sangat aneh bila sedang tersenyum.

"Terserah Nenek saja! Ini, tolong belikan yang banyak, ya!" Naruto memberikan Nenek Haruno beberapa lembar uang untuk membeli cemilan.

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya…"

Nenek Haruno pun keluar dari rumah untuk membeli cemilan.

"Haahh… rasanya… aku butuh pemandangan indah disini… baru sehari aku sudah bosan, Nenek Haruno, kenapa kau bukan seorang perempuan cantik, sih?" keluh Naruto.

"Naruto, kau ini keterlaluan. Nenek Haruno sudah bekerja dengan baik di rumah ini. Kalau ada seorang perempuan cantik di rumah ini, aku yakin, perempuan cantik itu tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan baik karena ia akan selalu sibuk mengurus dirimu, bukan mengurus rumah," ucap Neji.

"Benar itu!" sambut Kiba.

"Ah, kalian ini, menyebalkan!" gerutu Naruto.

Tik tik tik tik

Kelima pemuda itu kembali serius mengerjakan tugas kuliah mereka. Naruto tidak sabar menunggu Nenek Haruno kembali membawa cemilan. Tidak lama pun Nenek Haruno datang membawa banyak cemilan dan minuman kaleng. Naruto sangat senang, dengan lahap, ia memakan cemilan-cemilan itu. Sudah waktunya jam makan siang, Nenek Haruno kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

"Mereka sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugas mereka, aku akan membuatkan makanan yang bisa membuat mereka semangat belajar!" seru Nenek Haruno di dapur.

Tanpa diketahui Nenek Haruno, Sasuke yang kebetulan sedang mengambil minum air putih di dekat dapur, mendengar seruan Nenek Haruno. Tapi, Sasuke tidak perduli dengan ucapan seorang nenek-nenek. Padahal, kalau Sasuke mau menyadari, nada suara yang diucapkan oleh Nenek Haruno itu berbeda dari yang biasanya.

Hari yang panjang bagi kelima pemuda itu. Mereka mengerjakan tugas mereka sampai sore hari. Nenek Haruno pun sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Nenek Haruno pun sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu. Kini, setelah menyantap makan malam mereka, mereka berencana untuk keluar malam hari. Naruto menceritakan kepada Sasuke dan Neji kalau kemarin mereka makan mie ramen di kedai malam hari. Niat untuk membuat Sasuke dan Neji merasa iri, sayangnya Sasuke dan Neji tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan cerita Naruto yang makan di kedai mie ramen.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita ke kedai mie lagi? Disana ada perempuan cantik, lho!" seru Naruto.

"Hahaha… jadi, kau suka dengan perempuan yang ada di kedai mie ramen itu?" goda Kiba.

"Hehehe… dia cantik, kan? Aku jadi ingin bertemu lagi dengannya…" Naruto membayangkan wajah seorang perempuan yang ada di kedai mie ramen kemarin malam.

"Kau ini, pikiranmu itu perempuan terus. Dasar bodoh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Sasuke, kau tidak boleh berkata begitu! Kalau kau melihat perempuan itu, aku jamin, kau pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta dengannya!" ucap Naruto serius.

"Hn, aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan," kata Sasuke cuek.

"Hm, aku pasti akan membawamu untuk melihat perempuan itu! Kita lihat saja, kau pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta!" ucap Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja…" ucap Sasuke tidak perduli Naruto mau berbuat apa.

Pada akhirnya, mereka sama sekali tidak keluar malam hari. Mereka berlima sudah terlalu capek mengerjakan tugas mereka. Semuanya tertidur dengan sangat pulas.

 **.**

 **T_N**

 **.**

Hari ketiga, Nenek Haruno seperti biasa datang jam 5 pagi. Semua kerjaan diselesaikannya dengan cepat. Kini, waktunya untuk beristirahat. Tapi, taman bunga di halaman depan rumah belum disiram. Nenek Haruno pun mengambil selang panjang lalu membuka keran air, dan menyirami taman bunga ini dengan senang.

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke lah yang bangun paling pagi. Keadaan rumah sudah bersih dan sarapan pagi sudah tersedia di meja makan. Sasuke berpikir, bagus sekali kerja dari seorang nenek-nenek. Sasuke melihat Nenek Haruno yang sedang menyiram tanaman. Sepertinya Nenek Haruno sedang senang, karena Sasuke melihat Nenek Haruno menyiram sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dengan suara pelan.

"Ah, kyaaaa…"

Gubrak

Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak enak untuk dilihat. Karena saking semangatnya menyiram tanaman, Nenek Haruno tersandung selang yang dipegangnya. Nenek Haruno terjatuh ke depan. Sasuke sempat berpikir untuk menolong Nenek Haruno, karena Nenek Haruno membelakangi Sasuke, Sasuke tidak melihat kalau Nenek Haruno itu sekarang sedang merintih sakit. Tapi, sebagai seorang manusia yang masih mempunyai perasaan, Sasuke pun ingin menolong seorang nenek-nenek yang sedang terjatuh itu. Bagaimana kalau Nenek Haruno menjadi lumpuh karena terjatuh? Waduh, pikiran Sasuke sudah melayang kemana-mana. Saat Sasuke ingin melangkah, Sasuke melihat salah seorang security rumahnya berlari menghampiri Nenek Haruno. Security yang terlihat seumuran dengannya. Masih muda, berambut merah, dan mempunyai wajah yang lumayan tampan. Security itu terlihat dengan penuh perhatian menolong Nenek Haruno. Tidak terdengar apa yang sedang security itu katakan kepada Nenek Haruno. Kalau dilihat dari wajah security itu, wajah itu terlihat begitu khawatir dan lembut menatap Nenek Haruno.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi… lututku sakit sekali… aku tidak bisa berdiri… bagaimana ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau akan baik-baik saja. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Iya,"

"Aku rasa, sampai siang hari kakimu sudah akan baikkan. Bagaimana kalau kau beristirahat dulu di tempatku?"

"Hn, itu lebih baik. Terima kasih, Sasori…"

Sasuke melihat security itu menggendong Nenek Haruno ala _bridal style_ , setelah security itu mematikan keran air. Wow, itu pemandangan yang sangat langka. Seorang pemuda tampan menggendong seorang nenek-nenek dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Itu benar-benar…," Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Security itu terlihat sangat menjaga Nenek Haruno. Perlakuan lembutnya kepada seorang nenek-nenek membuat Sasuke merasa dia laki-laki yang baik. Sasuke pun kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Siang hari pun tiba, security yang bernama Sasori, sangat mencemaskan keadaan Nenek Haruno.

"Kau yakin bisa? Kalau tidak bisa, ijin pulang saja… kurasa Sasuke akan memberikan ijin…"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah baikkan, kok! Terima kasih banyak Sasori… kau selalu ada saat aku sedang dalam kesusahan…"

"Karena aku sangat menyukaimu, aku tidak bisa melihat dirimu dalam keadaan susah…"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menyukaimu. Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai seorang kakak, tidak lebih… maafkan aku…"

"Ya, bagimu aku adalah seorang kakak. Sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk masuk ke dalam hatimu…"

"Karena kau adalah kakak-ku…"

"Ya sudah, sana masuk ke dalam… hati-hati jalannya, ya…"

"Ya, terima kasih…"

Nenek Haruno kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Dilihatnya para pemuda itu sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah mereka. Ternyata tugas mereka belum selesai. Kalau begitu, Nenek Haruno pun bisa dengan santai membersihkan meja makan, dan membuat makan siang untuk mereka. Saat Nenek Haruno melewati para pemuda itu, Sasuke melirik ke arah Nenek Haruno. Jalannya masih agak pincang, dan ternyata Nenek Haruno terlihat baik-baik saja. Syukurlah, entah mengapa ada rasa lega di dalam hati Sasuke mengetahui keadaan Nenek Haruno.

"Aku mau ambil minum dulu di dapur,"

"Ah, Sasuke, apakah Nenek Haruno sudah membuat makan siang? Rasanya, perutku sudah mulai lapar…" kata Naruto.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan perkataan Naruto, Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Sampai di dapur, dilihatnya Nenek Haruno sedang memasak. Aroma masakan yang begitu menggoda membuat Sasuke ingin tahu apa yang sedang dimasak oleh Nenek Haruno.

"Masak apa?"

"Kyaaa…"

Praang…

Deg deg

Aneh. Wajarkah seorang nenek-nenek terkejut berkata, kyaaa…? Tapi, Sasuke tidak perduli. Sasuke telah membuat Nenek Haruno terkejut hingga piring kecil yang sedang dipegangnya terjatuh dan pecah.

"K-kau, ah… Tuan Muda Sasuke mengejutkanku, maaf… piringnya jadi pecah…" ucap Nenek Haruno gugup.

Sungguh, Nenek Haruno tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke masuk ke dapur. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke ada di belakangnya dan itu membuat dirinya sangat terkejut.

"…."

Sasuke terdiam, Sasuke memperhatikan Nenek Haruno yang sedang membersihkan pecahan piring kecil itu. Setelah selesai, Nenek Haruno mencuci tangannya. Sasuke pun kembali ke niatnya semula untuk mengambil air minum. Tapi,

"Ah, jangan kesitu! Saya menumpahkan minyak sayur disitu!" seru Nenek Haruno sambil mencegah Sasuke berjalan ke arah Nenek Haruno menumpahkan minyak sayur.

Sayangnya… terlambat, sebelum Nenek Haruno meraih Sasuke, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menginjak minyak sayur di lantai, ingin berpegangan, yang teraih malah baju Nenek Haruno yang tertarik oleh Sasuke. Alhasil, Sasuke terjatuh terpeleset dan Nenek Haruno juga ikut terjatuh menimpa tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke sempat berpikir, syukurlah Nenek Haruno terjatuh di tubuhnya, bukan di lantai. Karena tadi pagi Nenek Haruno sudah terjatuh, kan?

"Sa-sakit sekali…"

"Ma-maaf, gara-gara saya…"

Sasuke menatap bola mata Nenek Haruno. Bola mata hijau itu begitu jernih, tidak terlihat seperti bola mata seorang nenek-nenek. Kedua bola mata itu berkaca-kaca karena Nenek Haruno merasa takut karena telah membuat majikannya terjatuh.

Deg

Berdebar-debar, Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Apakah karena terjatuh? Atau karena menatap bola mata milik Nenek Haruno? Lagipula, tubuh Nenek Haruno yang masih ada di atas tubuhnya membuat Sasuke merasakan hal yang aneh. Tidak. Masa Sasuke berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Nenek Haruno?

"Nenek, tolong bangunlah dari tubuhku…"

"Ah, ma-maaf…"

Nenek Haruno tampak terlihat malu sambil bangun dari jatuhnya di atas tubuh Sasuke. Melihat itu membuat Sasuke berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana bisa seorang nenek-nenek malu seperti itu? Lalu, Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang aneh pada tubuhnya.

"Aku mau membersihkan diri dulu…" Sasuke bangun dari jatuhnya. Dengan wajah tenangnya, Sasuke pun pergi berlalu.

Nenek Haruno merasa takut kalau Sasuke akan memecatnya. Pikirannya sangat terganggu karena telah membuat Sasuke terjatuh. Setelah selesai membersihkan lantai dan menyiapkan makan siang, Nenek Haruno memutuskan untuk pergi ke laut di belakang rumah ini. Rasanya, Nenek Haruno ingin menenangkan diri dulu.

Sasuke sempat melihat Nenek Haruno yang pergi menuju pantai di belakang rumahnya.

"Haahh… bagaimana bisa jantungku berdebar karena seorang nenek-nenek? Aku sepertinya sedang sakit…" gumam Sasuke.

Tidak perduli, adalah kebiasaan Sasuke. Tapi, Nenek Haruno membuat ada rasa dalam dirinya. Dan Sasuke belum memahami apa itu. Karena tidak mengerti, Sasuke pun mulai tidak memperdulikan hal-hal yang membuat dirinya pusing.

Hamparan air yang begitu luas dan terlihat tidak berujung itu adalah pemandangan yang biasa Haruno Sakura lihat sejak ia kecil. Tapi, ia menyukai pemandangan laut.

"Haahh… bagaimana jadinya nanti? Tuan Muda Sasuke begitu pendiam dan juga dingin. Aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Bagaimana kalau aku dipecat olehnya nanti? Tidak. Tuan Muda Sasuke tidak bisa memecatku. Yang boleh memecatku hanya Itachi saja."

Wuuusshh…

"Kyaaa…"

Angin pantai bulan ini bertiup sangat kencang. Penutup kepala yang dipakai oleh Haruno Sakura pun terjatuh, hingga membuat helaian demi helaian rambut merah muda panjangnya itu berkibar tertiup angin pantai. Diambilnya penutup kepala miliknya, dibiarkannya rambut panjang merah mudanya tergerai dengan indah. Para pemuda itu tidak akan bisa melihat dirinya yang sekarang, karena mereka sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah mereka.

Melamun, terdiam, dan merenung. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh Haruno Sakura saat ini. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sampai membuat dirinya merasa sedih. Kenapa Haruno Sakura harus melakukan semua ini? Karena hanya inilah yang bisa dia lakukan dengan mudah.

Tidak lama Haruno Sakura berjalan-jalan di pantai. Saat kembali ke rumah, ia akan menjadi seorang Nenek Haruno Sakura.

"Aduuhhh… lutut ku ternyata masih sakit. Ini karena aku yang berjalan-jalan di pantai dengan kaki yang masih sakit…" keluh Nenek Haruno.

Beristirahat sebentar di bangku taman halaman belakang rumah ini, Nenek Haruno tidak menyadari kalau di pintu masuk belakang ada Shikamaru yang sedang menatap ke arah laut. Dan Shikamaru mendengar apa yang Nenek Haruno katakan barusan.

"Nenek, boleh aku melihat kakimu? Maaf, bila aku tidak sopan. Tapi, aku punya obat yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit dengan cepat." Ucap Shikamaru ramah.

Deg

Tidak, itu tidak boleh. Shikamaru tidak boleh melakukan hal itu kepadanya. kalau Shikamaru lakukan itu, semua rahasianya akan ketahuan.

"Err… tidak perlu. Terima kasih, Nenek sudah tua, jadi kaki Nenek suka sering sakit…"

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura di depanku, Haruno Sakura. Sejak awal melihatmu, aku sudah mengetahuinya, kalau kau sebenarnya bukan seorang nenek-nenek. Benar?" Shikamaru tersenyum ramah pada Nenek Haruno.

Deg

Bagaimana bisa Shikamaru mengetahuinya? Sejak awal? Rasanya, Nenek Haruno tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada Shikamaru. Nenek Haruno takut kalau Shikamaru akan mengatakan kepada teman-temannya.

"A-aku… aku, ba-ba-bagaimana… k-kau bisa tau? Aku mohon kepadamu, tolong jangan beritahukan pada yang lainnya, ya! Aku mohon dengan sangat!" ucap Nenek Haruno memohon kepada Shikamaru dengan sangat.

"Hahahaha… benar, kan? Aku tidak akan bertanya mengapa kau melakukan ini, tapi aku akan mendengarkan kalau kau sendiri yang mau memberitahukannya."

"Shikamaru… mungkin belum sekarang, tapi aku mohon padamu, jangan beritahukan yang lain, ya…"

"Hn, aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apakah penyamaranku ini sangat buruk?"

"Tidak. Kau persis seperti seorang nenek-nenek. Aku ini jenius, jadi aku ini tidak mudah tertipu oleh hal macam ini. Lagipula, saat di kedai, aku yakin sekali kalau kau itu adalah Nenek Haruno. Kau ini," keluh Shikamaru.

"K-kau juga tau kalau itu adalah aku?"

"Hn,"

Entah bagaimana Nenek Haruno dan Shikamaru langsung menjadi akrab. Sasuke yang merasa kalau Shikamaru pergi sangat lama, Sasuke ingin tahu apa yang sedang Shikamaru lakukan. Sasuke pun mencari Shikamaru, dan menemukan Shikamaru yang sedang berjongkok di hadapan Nenek Haruno.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukannya disana?"

Shikamaru mengobati lutut Nenek Haruno dengan obat gosok yang terbuat dari rempah-rempah. Obat itu sangat manjur untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat terjatuh.

"Rasanya hangat, dan seperti menyerap ke dalam kulit. Rasa sakitnya mulai agak berkurang. Terima kasih banyak, Shikamaru…" Nenek Haruno tersenyum tulus.

"Haahh… jangan tersenyum dengan wajah seperti itu. Itu menakutkanku. Ini, kau bawa saja obatnya…"

"Hahahaha… apakah aku semenyeramkan itu?"

"Ya, jelek sekali."

"Kau ini, kepada seorang perempuan kau harus memberikan pujian,"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya…"

Sasuke melihat Shikamaru dan Nenek Haruno yang sedang asik mengobrol. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Ekspresi wajah Nenek Haruno terlihat sangat senang, lalu cemberut, lalu tertawa, apa yang Shikamaru lakukan pada Nenek Haruno? Tidak biasanya Shikamaru bisa akrab dengan seorang nenek-nenek. Shikamaru terlihat akan masuk ke dalam rumah, Sasuke pun segera kembali ke tempatnya belajar bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Shikamaru, kau darimana saja? Lama sekali…" tanya Kiba.

"Aku habis mengobati kaki Nenek Haruno." Jawab Shikamaru tenang.

"APA? Kau mengobati kaki Nenek Haruno? Kau memang anak yang baik. Tapi, kalau kubayangkan, dibalik baju terusannya yang menutupi kakinya itu, pasti kecil sekali kakinya, kurus…" pikir Naruto.

"Tidak. Sangat indah…" ucap Shikamaru sambil menyeringai kepada teman-temannya.

"Yang benar saja, Shikamaru… kaki seorang nenek-nenek itu indah? Hahaha…" Naruto tertawa dengan sangat keras.

"Aku sudah melihatnya, halus, putih, dan indah…" ucap Shikamaru sambil menyeringai.

Tidak biasanya Shikamaru melakukan ini, menggoda teman-temannya. Tapi, sepertinya teman-temannya itu tidak ada yang menyadari siapa sebenarnya Nenek Haruno itu. Syukurlah…

"Aku bercanda, pikir saja sendiri." Shikamaru kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Sepertinya hari ketiga Nenek Haruno bekerja di rumah ini masih aman. Walau Shikamaru sudah mengetahuinya, tapi Shikamaru tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada yang lainnya.

"Malam ini, aku mau makan mie ramen lagi! Kalian semua harus ikut!" seru Naruto.

"Aku juga mau keluar malam, ah~ rasanya penat sekali belajar terus…" keluh Kiba.

"Ya, aku juga ingin menikmati angin malam…" ucap Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana Sasuke, kau ikut mereka?" tanya Neji.

"Eh, kalian semua harus ikut. Dan Sasuke, kau harus ikut! Aku akan mengajakmu untuk melihat perempuan cantik itu!"

"Hahahaha…" Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru tertawa membuat yang lain sangat heran. Shikamaru hanya berpikir, kalau sebenarnya perempuan cantik itu adalah Nenek Haruno. Dan mereka melihatnya dalam 3 hari ini.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak, hanya teringat seseorang saja…" jawab Shikamaru yang sudah berhenti dari tertawanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Nenek Haruno…" jawab Shikamaru lagi.

"Kenapa Nenek Haruno? Kau merusak suasana saja, Shikamaru! Kenapa kau mengingatkan seorang nenek-nenek? Aku kan sedang membayangkan wajah perempuan cantik di kedai mie ramen itu!" seru Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kalau mau pergi, ayo kita keluar sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Yeah! Kita main malam-malam!" seru Naruto senang.

Apa yang Naruto pikirkan? Mengajaknya untuk melihat perempuan cantik? Bukankah Naruto menyukainya? Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke.

Dan kini, mereka berjalan kaki keluar dari rumah. Tidak buruk juga keluar malam-malam. Suasana masih terlihat ramai di tempat kedai-kedai makanan.

"Kami datang lagi! Kami mau pesan ramen spesialnya, ya!" seru Naruto lantang sambil masuk ke dalam kedai.

Mendengar suaranya saja, pelayan perempuan di kedai mie ramen ini sudah mengetahui siapa yang datang. Dengan penuh keyakinan dan sedikit rasa gugup, pelayan perempuan itu pun keluar dan menyambut kedatangan pelanggannya.

"Selamat datang… silahkan duduk…"

Deg

Kemarin yang datang hanya 3 orang, sekarang mereka berlima. Pelayan perempuan itu melirik Uchiha Sasuke, takut kalau ia mengetahui siapa dirinya. Tapi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melihat dirinya. Pembawaannya sangat tenang dan tidak ada ekspresi yang terlihat. Pelayan perempuan itu mengalihkan penglihatannya kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum kecil kepadanya, pelayan perempuan itu balas tersenyum.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tersenyum? Kau tersenyum kepada siapa?" tanya Naruto yang memperhatikan pelayan perempuan itu.

"Ah, ti-tidak. Aku… akan segera menyiapkan pesanannya…" Dengan gugup, pelayan perempuan itu pun masuk ke dalam untuk membuatkan pesanan mereka.

Sambil menunggu, Naruto mulai menggoda Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Cantik, kan? Kau suka?" goda Naruto.

"Hn, aku tidak perduli." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Ughh… kau ini, menyebalkan! Jangan-jangan kau ini penyuka sesama jenis, ya? Masa ada perempuan cantik tidak tertarik?" pikir Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf, menunggu lama. Ramen spesial sudah siap. Selamat menikmati."

Pelayan perempuan itu memberikan pesanan kepada mereka semua. Saat pelayan itu memberikan pesanan untuk Shikamaru, pelayan perempuan itu menambahkan makanan khusus hanya untuk Shikamaru.

"Untukku? Aku tidak pesan, kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini sebagai balasan yang tadi…" ucap pelayan perempuan itu.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih…"

"APA ITU?! Shikamaru, kenapa bisa? Hah?" Melihat Shikamaru diberikan beberapa kue dango oleh pelayan perempuan cantik yang Naruto sukai, membuat Naruto tidak terima.

"Bisa saja, kan?" Shikamaru menyeringai pada Naruto.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, Shikamaru?!" Naruto merasa cemburu. Kenapa pelayan perempuan itu memperlakukan Shikamaru dengan spesial? Memangnya apa yang sudah Shikamaru lakukan padanya?

"Iya, hei… kenapa hanya Shikamaru? Bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Kiba.

"Err… ka-kalau begitu, aku juga akan membuatkannya untuk kalian. Gratis. Tunggu sebentar…"

Pelayan perempuan itu pun segera masuk ke dalam untuk memberikan mereka kue dango juga. Sasuke Uchiha, walau terlihat tidak perduli, diam-diam ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik pelayan perempuan itu. Dalam pikirannya, ia menilai, pelayan perempuan itu memang cantik. Benar apa kata Naruto. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda panjang, bila disentuh, pasti terasa halus. Kulitnya berwarna putih. Kedua bola matanya berwarna hijau jernih, bila menatapnya, pasti akan terpesona oleh keindahan mata itu. Dan, sepertinya pelayan perempuan itu sedang terluka, karena ia berjalan sedikit pincang.

"Maaf menunggu lama, silahkan dinikmati…" Pelayan perempuan itu datang dan menyajikan kue dango untuk mereka.

"Hei, boleh aku tahu namamu? Aku tidak tahu harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Naruto disela makan mie ramennya.

"Namaku? Namaku Haru—"

"Haruka!"

Shikamaru memotong perkataan pelayan perempuan cantik itu. Pelayan itu pun menatap Shikamaru terkejut. Dia lupa, hampir saja menyebutkan nama aslinya.

"Haruka, ah, iya, panggil saja Haruka…" ucap pelayan perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Haruka, kalau begitu, aku Naruto, mereka ini adalah Kiba, Neji, dan Sasuke. Kami sedang berlibur disini. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke mempunyai sebuah rumah pantai disini, kami akan sering datang kemari..."

"Wah, terima kasih… Rumah pantai milik Uchiha yang disebelah sana, kan? Apa kalian mengenal Itachi?" tanya Haruka.

"Itachi? Ah, tentu saja! Itachi kan kakak-nya Sasuke!" jawab Kiba.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya, Itachi sangat baik. Bila ia sedang tinggal di rumah pantainya, ia pasti akan datang untuk makan disini."

Entah mengapa, ada rona merah yang timbul di kedua pipi Haruka. Itu membuat kelima pemuda itu berpikir kalau Haruka pasti menyukai Itachi. Rasanya, Naruto tidak terima kalau ternyata Itachi sudah kenal lebih dulu daripadanya.

"Itachi sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih, jadi kau tidak boleh menyukainya." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Perkataan Sasuke membuat yang lainnya terbengong. Apa yang Sasuke katakan? Itu sama saja kalau membuktikan bahwa Sasuke merasa cemburu kepada kakaknya, kan?

"Ah, maaf… bukan itu maksudku. Aku tahu, kok, kalau Itachi sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Terkadang, Itachi juga mengajak Hana kesini…" ucap Haruka tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"APA? Jadi, kakak-ku pernah kesini juga?! Dasar Itachi, dia tinggal diam-diam bersama dengan kakak-ku disini! Sial!" Tiba-tiba saja Kiba menjadi marah mendengar perkataan Haruka.

"Kenapa kau marah, Kiba? Bukankah mereka sebentar lagi juga akan menikah?" tanya Naruto.

"Memang sih, tapi kan…" Kiba tidak tahu lagi mau berkata apa. Yang pasti, dia tidak suka Itachi membawa kakaknya untuk menginap.

"Jadi, Hana itu adalah kakakmu?" tanya Haruka senang.

"Ya…" jawab Kiba.

"Kalau kau kembali, sampaikan salamku untuknya, ya…" Haruka sangat senang, ternyata adiknya Hana adalah Kiba.

"Akan kusampaikan padanya…" kata Kiba.

Di luar kedai, Haruka melihat ada dua orang yang dikenalnya. Sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam kedai, Haruka akan lebih dulu menemui mereka.

"Maaf, aku permisi dulu," Haruka pergi keluar.

"Sasori? Dan, Hinata! Wah, Hinata, kapan kau datang?!"

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura? Aku tiba pagi hari. Aku bertemu Sasori di jalan, dan kami berjalan sama-sama kesini…"

"Kabarku seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah. Tapi, aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi…"

"Ya, aku juga sama…"

Hinata, seorang perempuan cantik dan manis. Berambut panjang berwarna biru, dan terkesan seorang yang pemalu.

"Mari masuk ke dalam, tapi… aku ada permintaan, kalau sudah di dalam, panggil aku dengan sebutan Haruka, ya!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Nanti saja ceritanya!"

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam kedai. Sasori terkejut, kalau ternyata di dalam kedai ada Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Kiba. Pantas saja Sakura memakai nama Haruka.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda Sasuke…" sapa Sasori sopan.

"…." Sasuke melirik pada Sasori yang menyapanya. Sasuke berpikir, dia adalah security yang menolong Nenek Haruno tadi pagi.

"Aku berjaga di jam pagi sampai sore, jadi malam hari aku tidak bekerja…" ucap Sasori.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Yah, Sasori sudah mengerti sifat dari majikannya itu. Tidak perlu ada rasa merasa dicueki.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi…" Sasori langsung duduk di meja paling pojok yang jauh dari tempat kumpul Sasuke dan temannya.

"Ah, Kak Neji?" Hinata terkejut melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Hinata… sedang apa kau disini?" Neji juga terkejut melihat Hinata, adik sepupunya itu ada di tempat ini.

"Aku sedang liburan disini. Aku juga mendengar kalau Kak Neji juga sedang liburan di rumah pantai keluarga Uchiha, aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kita bisa bertemu…" ucap Hinata senang.

"Hei, hei, dia siapa?" Naruto yang sudah selesai menyantap mie ramennya, menyikut Neji yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya. Rasanya, melihat sosok Hinata, ada debaran aneh yang dirasakannya.

"Dia adik sepupuku. Hyuuga Hinata. Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau suka padanya?" tanya Neji sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

Melihat tatapan Neji, selalu membuat Naruto takut. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu saja, hehehe…"

"Kalau begitu, aku mau ke tempat Sa— maksudku, Haruka dulu, ya…"

"Aa,"

Neji menatap Hinata yang pergi ke tempat Haruka dan Sasori. Haruka juga tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau ternyata Hinata adalah sepupu Neji. Mereka memang ada kemiripan, sih…

Rasanya, dunia begitu sempit. Orang yang baru dikenal, ternyata mengenal orang-orang yang ada di dekat kita. Itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Haruka dan Sasuke.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kita disini? Kau sudah selesai makan, kan?" tanya Kiba.

"Iya, aku sudah selesai. Kita pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, memangnya mau kemana lagi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Terserah saja…" ucap Sasuke.

Kelima pemuda itu menatap Haruka, Hinata, dan Sasori. Mereka bertiga tampak begitu senang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Tunggu sebentar," Neji bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat Hinata.

"Hinata, kau pulang sama siapa? Biar aku mengantarmu…" ucap Neji. Ya, ini sudah sangat larut malam. Tidak baik seorang perempuan pulang seorang diri, kan?

"Sasori akan mengantarku pulang, Kak Neji tidak perlu khawatir…" jawab Hinata tersenyum.

Neji melirik pada Sasori. "Bukankah kau adalah security di tempat Sasuke?" tanya Neji pada Sasori.

"Ya, tidak perlu cemas, aku akan mengantar Hinata pulang dengan selamat. Kami sudah kenal lama, jadi keluarga Hyuuga juga sudah mengenalku." Jawab Sasori tenang,

"Begitu. Aku percayakan Hinata kepadamu. Tolong antar dia pulang dengan selamat." Kata Neji.

"Terima kasih…" ucap Sasori tersenyum.

"Kak Neji sudah akan pulang?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, kami akan pulang." Jawab Neji.

"Kalau begitu, Haruka, kita lanjutkan besok, ya…" ucap Hinata.

"Ya,"

Dan mereka semua keluar dari kedai bersamaan. Sasuke sempat melihat kedekatan Haruka dengan Sasori. Sasori sangat perhatian kepada Haruka. Dan pemandangan itu, mengingatkannya tentang pemandangan tadi pagi.

"Apakah dia selalu seperti itu kepada semua perempuan?" Itulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke.

Tiba di rumah pantai, mereka semua langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Entah mengapa, rasanya ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Semuanya terasa saling berkaitan. Tapi, apakah yang dipikirkannya itu benar?

"Sasori, Nenek Haruno, Shikamaru, Haruka, Shikamaru, Sasori, Haruka," Nama-nama itu terus diulang-ulang oleh Sasuke.

"Helaian rambut merah muda, tubuh yang terasa bukan seorang perempuan tua, 'kyaaa?' suara dari Nenek Haruno, perlakuan Sasori tadi pagi, Shikamaru yang berkata bahwa kaki Nenek Haruno itu indah, putih, dan halus. Bila dikaitkan dengan Haruka, rambut berwarna merah muda yang sama, tubuh yang… (Yah, kalian tahu sendiri, Sasuke tidak mau mendeskripsikannya.), jalan Haruka yang agak pincang, sama seperti Nenek Haruno yang berjalan pincang karena terjatuh. Warna bola mata Nenek Haruno dan Haruka juga sama. Haruno, Haruka. Aku harus memastikannya besok pagi."

Sasuke sudah mengerti sekarang. Tapi, dia harus memastikannya lagi esok hari. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan besok?

 **.**

 **T_N**

 **.**

Hari ke empat, pukul 4 pagi Sasuke sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya. Menunggu kedatangan Nenek Haruno. 30 menit sudah berlalu, Nenek Haruno belum datang juga. Jam berapa Nenek Haruno datang bekerja? Pikir Sasuke. Di intipnya suasana luar rumahnya, ternyata… diluar sana sudah terlihat Nenek Haruno datang bersama dengan Sasori. Sebelum Nenek Haruno masuk ke dalam rumah, Sasori mencubit pipi Nenek Haruno. Itu membuat Sasuke berpikir, mana ada seorang pemuda mencubit pipi seorang nenek-nenek seperti itu? Perlakuan seperti itu biasanya dilakukan kepada seorang kekasih, atau seorang adik, kan? Dan, pemandangan ini sangat meyakinkan Sasuke akan pemikirannya.

"Mengapa dia melakukan itu? Kita lihat saja, aku akan membuatmu merasa repot…" gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Rasanya, seperti ada sebuah mainan di rumah ini. Sasuke memang merasa bosan berada disini, tapi ia sudah menemukan mainannya. Entah apa yang sedang di rencanakannya.

Nenek Haruno sudah akan masuk ke dalam rumah, Sasuke segera tiduran di sofa ruang tengah. Sebelum pura-pura tertidur, Sasuke meneguk minuman beralkohol sedikit, sebenarnya minuman kaleng beralkohol itu selalu tersedia di rumah pantai ini, dan minuman itu milik ayahnya.

Nenek Haruno masuk ke dalam rumah, dilihatnya Tuan Muda Sasuke yang tertidur di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya. Di meja ada sekaleng minuman beralkohol. Dan Nenek Haruno pun berpikir kalau Sasuke pasti mabuk dan tertidur di sofa ruang tengah ini.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang, sukanya mabuk-mabukan, ya…" gumam Nenek Haruno pelan. Walau pelan, Sasuke mendengarnya.

Itu hanya trik Sasuke untuk mengerjai Nenek Haruno. Sebenarnya, Sasuke sangat tidak suka minuman beralkohol.

Tidak perduli dengan Sasuke yang tertidur di sofa, Nenek Haruno pun segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya dengan cepat. Sebelum para pemuda itu bangun dari tidurnya, semuanya harus sudah selesai.

Sasuke sudah yakin sekali kalau Nenek Haruno itu adalah Haruka. Haruka menyamar sebagai seorang nenek-nenek untuk bekerja di rumah ini. Tapi, kenapa Haruka harus menyamar?

Tanpa disadari Nenek Haruno, Sasuke memperhatikan Nenek Haruno yang sedang bekerja. Menyapu, mengepel, dan membersihkan debu-debu. Aroma masakan yang tercium, membuat perut Sasuke berbunyi dan meminta untuk segera diisi.

"Selesai juga! Aku mau istirahat di tempat Sasori!"

Sasuke mendengar perkataan Nenek Haruno. Tidak boleh, Nenek Haruno tidak akan bisa beristirahat.

Trakkk

Nenek Haruno mendengar suara terjatuh. Dilihatnya, ternyata Sasuke tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan minuman kaleng ke lantai. Dengan segera Nenek Haruno mendekati Sasuke.

"Tuan Muda Sasuke, Anda masih mabuk?" tanya Nenek Haruno sedikit khawatir.

Sasuke pura-pura memijat kepalanya.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali… Ibu?"

Ibu? Nenek Haruno berpikir, pasti karena pengaruh minuman itu. Sasuke melihatnya sebagai sosok ibunya?

"Ibu, kepalaku pusing sekali… antarkan aku ke kamarku…" Sasuke bersikap manja.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku bukan Ibu mu, tapi… ayo, aku antar kau ke kamarmu…"

Karena Sasuke dalam keadaan mabuk, Haruno Sakura tidak perlu mengubah suaranya menjadi suara nenek-nenek, kan?

Sakura pun memapah Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke. Dalam hati, Sasuke tertawa karena ternyata Nenek Haruno tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke hanya berpura-pura. Sampai di kamar Sasuke, Nenek Haruno membaringkan Sasuke di kasurnya. Saat mau pergi, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Ibu, jangan pergi. Temani aku, kepalaku pusing sekali…"

Deg

Bagaimana ini? Sungguh, kenapa Sakura harus terjebak dalam situasi ini? Berduaan di kamar seorang laki-laki. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke menyadari penyamarannya? Tapi, Sasuke kan sedang mabuk.

"Tolong, lepaskan tanganku…" ucap Sakura pelan.

"Ibu, jangan pergi. Aku tidak mau melepaskan tangan Ibu…" ucap Sasuke di sela tidurannya.

Mau gak mau, Sakura pun akhirnya duduk di samping ranjang Sasuke. Pergelangan tangannya masih di genggam oleh Sasuke. Rasanya, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Kalau Sasuke sudah tertidur pulas, Sakura akan segera pergi dari kamar Sasuke.

Tik… tik… tik…

Diam. Hanya terdengar suara detik jam di kamar Sasuke. Sampai kapan Sakura harus seperti ini? Genggaman tangan Sasuke tidak mau lepas.

Entah mengapa, menggenggam tangan Haruka membuat Sasuke merasa tenang. Sasuke jadi tidak ingin melepaskan tangan yang halus itu. Padahal Haruka pekerja keras, tapi mengapa tangannya sangat halus? Pasti Haruka merawat kulitnya itu. Sasuke jadi teringat perkataan Shikamaru yang bilang kalau kaki Nenek Haruno itu putih, halus, dan indah. Dan Sasuke mulai membayangkannya. Sungguh, ini adalah pemikiran kotor Sasuke. Karena Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir tentang seorang perempuan.

"Sial!" rutuk Sasuke dalam hati karena pemikiran kotornya itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Di luar kamar sudah terdengar suara Naruto yang sudah terbangun. Sakura sangat takut kalau ketahuan berada di dalam kamar Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke belum juga melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Berada dekat Sasuke sangat tidak membuatnya nyaman. Kenapa? Menatap wajah tampan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur itu, membuat jantungnya berdetak-detak tidak normal. Di genggam oleh laki-laki lain selain Sasori membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman tapi Sakura agak merasa sedikit senang. Sakura merasa aneh sekali.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi berada di dekatmu! Aku merasa sangat aneh! Lepaskan tanganku, aku mau keluar!" ucap Sakura kesal sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dari tangannya dengan kasar.

Setelah lepas, Sakura segera keluar dari dalam kamar Sasuke. Beruntungnya Sakura, tidak ada siapapun di luar kamar Sasuke. Sakura pun segera pergi ke tempat Sasori.

Di dalam kamar Sasuke, Sasuke masih terkejut dengan perilaku Haruka yang seperti itu.

"Perempuan aneh, dia bilang merasa aneh di dekatku? Harusnya akulah yang berkata seperti itu padanya…" gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat teman-temannya juga sudah terbangun. Mereka sarapan pagi bersama.

"Tugas kita sudah selesai?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sudah!" seru Naruto senang.

"Lalu, kita mau kemana hari ini?" tanya Kiba.

"Jalan-jalan!" seru Naruto senang.

"Kalau boleh, aku mau pergi ke tempat Hinata. Keluarga Hinata juga sedang berlibur di dekat sini. Aku mau kesana hari ini…" ucap Neji tenang.

"Wah, bolehkah aku ikut?" seru Naruto.

"Kau mau ikut? Boleh saja, tapi… kau jangan coba-coba merayu adikku, ya…" tegas Neji.

Glek

"Ti-tidak, kok! Aku hanya ingin lebih mengenal adikmu saja, boleh, kan?" ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan Haruka? Kau sudah tidak lagi menyukainya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Haruka? Ya, Haruka sangat cantik. Tapi, entah mengapa aku seperti sudah patah hati dengannya. Kau lihat semalam? Haruka terlihat sangat mesra dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu! Aku kesal sekali melihatnya. Tapi, setelah melihat kedatangan Hinata, rasanya patah hati ini tergantikan dengan bibit yang baru…" ucap Naruto.

"Itu sama saja kalau kau tertarik dengan adikku, Naruto!" kata Neji.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Neji, ayolah…" rayu Naruto.

"Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh, ya…"

"Horeee…!"

Mengetahui kalau Naruto mundur dengan Haruka, Sasuke senang.

"Aku di rumah saja… kalian pergilah bersenang-senang diluar…" ucap Sasuke.

Yah, teman-temannya sudah mengerti sifat Sasuke yang lebih suka mengurung diri di rumah daripada bersenang-senang di luar rumah.

"Baiklah, kami akan pergi keluar bersama dengan Neji…"

Keputusan untuk hari ini, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba akan pergi bersama dengan Neji ke tempat Hinata. Selama mereka pergi, apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan di rumah ini sendirian? Tentu saja bermain-main, kan?

"Wah, kalian semua mau pergi?" tanya Nenek Haruno yang melihat mereka semua di halaman depan rumah.

"Hehe, Nenek tidak perlu menyiapkan makan siang untuk kami, kami akan makan di luar saja!" seru Naruto.

"Baiklah, semoga kalian bersenang-senang…" ucap Nenek Haruno.

"Tapi, Sasuke tidak ikut. Dia lebih suka tinggal di rumah daripada bersenang-senang di luar…" kata Shikamaru.

"Oh, begitu ya…" Nenek Haruno berpikir, apakah Sasuke masih sakit akibat mabuk tadi pagi? Tapi, melihat Sasuke saat ini seperti tidak sedang sakit.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, ya…"

Mereka berempat menaiki mobil dan pergi ke tempat Hinata dan keluarganya berlibur.

"…."

Sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah, Sasuke sempat menatap Nenek Haruno dalam diam. Itu membuat Nenek Haruno merasa bingung. Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentangnya? Apakah Sasuke sedang menginginkan sesuatu? Tapi Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya berlalu pergi masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sakura, sedang apa kau?"

Sasori tiba-tiba saja datang karena melihat Sakura yang sedang terdiam. Sakura pun tersenyum manis kepada Sasori.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa, aku baru saja selesai mencuci piring dan membersihkan meja makan. Boleh aku beristirahat sebentar di tempatmu?"

"Tentu saja! Biasanya juga seperti itu!"

Sasori sangat senang bila Sakura berada di dekatnya. Tapi, dari dalam jendela rumah, Sasuke melihat itu semua. Ia pun tersenyum kecil melihat Sasori dan Nenek Haruno yang begitu dekat. Saat Sakura dan Sasori mulai berjalan menuju pos jaga Sasori, terdengar suara benda yang pecah dari dalam rumah.

"A-apa Tuan Muda Sasuke masih mabuk?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendirinya.

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya Sasori tidak mengerti.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku sepertinya harus ke dalam."

Tanpa bicara lagi Sakura segera berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah membuka pintu, terlihat Sasuke yang sedang membersihkan pecahan dari sebuah gelas. Sakura pun segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Tuan Muda, ada apa? Biar aku yang membersihkannya…" ucap Sakura sebagai Nenek Haruno.

"…."

"Ah,"

Sakura melihat kalau jari-jari Sasuke banyak menempel pecahan beling yang kecil-kecil. Entah bagaimana cara Sasuke mengambil pecahan beling itu. Dengan reflex pun Sakura meraih kedua tangan Sasuke dan membersihkan kedua tangannya dari pecahan beling yang masih menempel di kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Ceroboh sekali. Pecahan beling yang menempel di tanganmu ini sangat berbahaya…" ucap Nenek Haruno.

Sasuke sempat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Nenek Haruno. Sasuke memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang dipegang oleh Nenek Haruno. Sasuke juga memperhatikan kedua tangan Nenek Haruno yang sedang membersihkan pecahan beling yang menempel di kedua tangannya. Sasuke jadi teringat saat ia pura-pura mabuk, tangan inilah yang ia genggam tadi. Tangan yang putih dan sangat halus. Sudah pasti, Nenek Haruno ini bukanlah seorang nenek-nenek. Melainkan seorang gadis yang sepertinya berumur sama dengannya.

"Aku bisa membersihkannya seorang diri!"

Dengan kasar, Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangannya yang dipegang oleh Nenek Haruno. Sasuke segera pergi menuju kamarnya. Sakura sangat bingung dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja bersikap sedikit kasar seperti itu.

Deg

Sasuke menyentuh dadanya setelah ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kenapa jantungnya jadi sangat berdebar-debar? Ia tidak menyukai apa yang kini sedang ia rasakan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerjainya bila aku sendiri tidak bisa tenang seperti biasanya?"

Waktu terus berjalan, Nenek Haruno sangat bingung dengan Tuan Muda-nya itu. Sasuke sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Padahal sudah jam 3 sore dan makan siang Sasuke sama sekali belum disentuhnya.

"Haahh… sayang sekali, makanan ini sudah dingin…"

Kring… kringg…

Nenek Haruno mendengar telepon berdering. Nenek Haruno pun segera menuju dan mengangkat telepon masuk itu.

"Hallo, dengan Kediaman Villa Uchiha… ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Sakura- _chan_ , ini aku Itachi…"

"Ha? Itachi- _nii_? Wah, ada apa ya?"

Karena terlalu bersemangat menerima telepon dari Itachi, Nenek Haruno sampai lupa kalau dirinya sedang menyamar. Sakura pun sudah tidak lagi merubah suaranya seperti suara Nenek Haruno.

"Bagaimana keadaan disana? Apa penyamaranmu baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, hahaha… aku ketahuan, tapi hanya Shikamaru saja yang menyadarinya!"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Shikamaru mengatakan kalau tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada yang lain."

"Begitu,"

"Hm,"

"Bagaimana kabar Sasuke?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ sepertinya sedang tidak baik. Saat aku datang pagi hari ke rumah, aku melihat ia sedang mabuk di ruang tamu sendirian. Sekarang teman-temannya sedang mengunjungi villa keluarga Hyuuga, tapi Sasuke- _kun_ tidak ikut, ia terus berada di dalam kamarnya."

"Sasuke mabuk? Apa kau yakin?"

"Hm,"

"Setahuku, Sasuke sangat membenci minuman beralkohol. Apa ia sedang banyak masalah? Apa tugas kuliahnya sampai membuat dirinya seperti itu?"

"Tugas-tugas kuliah mereka semua sepertinya sudah selesai. Oh, ya, kapan Itachi- _nii_ akan datang?"

Tanpa Sakura sadari kalau tidak jauh dari Sakura berada, Sasuke mendengar semua apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya karena Sasuke mendengar ada suara telepon berbunyi, ternyata sudah diangkat oleh Nenek Haruno.

"Apa-apaan dia? Sasuke- _kun_? Itachi- _nii_? Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Sasuke merasa kalau Nenek Haruno itu terlihat sangat dekat dengan Itachi, bahkan sampai memanggilnya Itachi- _nii_ , bukan Tuan Muda atau Itachi- _san_? Sebelum Sakura menyadari keberadaannya, Sasuke memilih untuk pergi menuju halaman belakang rumahnya. Disana ia bisa langsung melihat pemandangan laut.

"Laut, ya…" gumam Sasuke pelan.

Laut menjelang sore hari memang terasa sangat indah. Angin pantai masih bertiup dengan sangat kencang. Sasuke memilih untuk berdiri memandang lautan di pinggir pantai. Nenek Haruno melihat Tuan Mudanya sedang berada di pantai. Berdiam diri menatap lautan yang luas itu. Nenek Haruno tersenyum kecil, rasanya Nenek Haruno ingin sekali menemani Sasuke melihat pemandangan lautan disana.

"Tuan Muda Sasuke, kau bisa masuk angin bila hanya memakai pakaian tipis seperti itu…"

Nenek Haruno berdiri tidak jauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena ia tidak menyangka kalau Nenek Haruno akan mendatanginya. Di tatapnya wajah Nenek Haruno dengan lekat, ada rasa tidak suka yang berlebih saat menatap wajah Nenek Haruno yang sedang memandang lautan dengan senang. Wajah itu, wajah palsu Nenek Haruno, rasanya Sasuke ingin menghancurkan wajah itu.

"Kau…"

Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas, dengan perlahan Sasuke berjalan mendekati Nenek Haruno. Nenek Haruno menyadari kedatangan Sasuke yang mendekat padanya, dengan ekspresi bingung, Nenek Haruno tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya.

Byuurrr

"KYAAAAAA…!"

Sasuke mendorong Nenek Haruno dengan keras ke air pantai. Nenek Haruno terjatuh tersungkur dan ombak air laut membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah bisa bangun terduduk, Sasuke langsung menahan kedua tangan Nenek Haruno hanya dengan satu tangan. Ditatapnya wajah Nenek Haruno dengan tajam, apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan?

Sakura sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu. Apakah Sasuke sudah tahu soal penyamarannya itu? Tapi, bila memang sudah tahu, tidak perlu berbuat seperti ini, kan? Ini sangat menyakiti Sakura.

Dengan satu tangannya yang masih bebas, Sasuke membuka kupluk baju yang menutupi kepala Nenek Haruno. Dengan perlahan helaian rambut panjang berwarna merah muda yang setengah basah itu pun tergerai dengan indah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya saja, pandangan mata Sasuke terlihat menakutkan baginya.

Setelah melepas kupluk kepala Nenek Haruno, Sasuke pun mulai menyentuh pipi Nenek Haruno, melepaskan lapisan kulit palsu yang melekat di wajah Nenek Haruno. Terlihatlah kulit wajah yang putih dan halus milik Sakura.

"Haruka…"

Deg

Selesai sudah penyamaran Sakura. Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya. Sekarang, apa yang harus Sakura lakukan? Pergi melarikan diri? Atau menunggu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan kepadanya?

Sakura memberanikan diri membuka kedua matanya, menatap pandangan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan datar dan dingin.

"Ma-maafkan aku… aku tahu aku salah karena menyamar, tolong jangan pecat aku sampai liburan ini selesai…" ucap Sakura sedikit memohon.

"…."

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Sasuke terlalu fokus untuk mengendalikan dirinya dari perasaan aneh yang kini sedang ia rasakan. Berdebar-debar dan naluri srigalanya yang sangat liar. Sasuke sangat terpesona oleh rambut panjang merah muda itu, bola mata hijau itu, dan wajah cantik itu, semua terlihat indah di matanya.

"Haruka…"

Sasuke menyentuh pipi halus Sakura dengan lembut, dengan perlahan kedua tangan Sakura dilepasnya dan Sasuke dengan segera merangkul Sakura dengan erat dan menyentuhkan bibirnya itu pada bibir Sakura yang terlihat sangat manis.

"…."

Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura sangat terkejut, karena terkejut Sakura hanya bisa berdiam diri sedikit-sedikit menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi kepadanya.

"Haruka…"

Sasuke tidak berhenti-henti menggumamkan nama Haruka sambil mencium Sakura dengan lembut. Ini mungkin adalah ciuman pertama Sasuke, dan Sasuke sangat menikmatinya.

Sakura pun akhirnya sadar dari keterkejutannya itu, dengan sedikit kekuatan yang terasa di tubuhnya, ciuman Sasuke ini sangat membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa meleleh dan tidak berdaya. Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke sampai Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menciumku?"

Sakura segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam. Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya dan tidak kembali lagi ke rumah ini. Sasuke sudah mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sakura harus berhenti dari pekerjaannya.

Sasori melihat Sakura berlari dengan pakaiannya yang basah semua. Sasori sempat mencegah Sakura yang berlari keluar dari rumah ini, tapi Sakura segera mengatakan kalau ia harus segera pulang ke rumahnya, kalau tidak penyamarannya akan ketahuan. Sasori pun mempercayai apa yang Sakura katakan itu.

 **.**

 **T_N**

 **.**

"Hee? Kenapa kita harus berkemas sekarang? Bukankah masih ada banyak hari libur yang tersisa?"

Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kota tempat mereka berasal. Naruto sangat menyayangkan keputusan Sasuke yang sepertinya terlihat sangat buruk kondisinya. Tapi, tidak ada yang berani untuk melawan kemauan Sasuke itu. Mereka semua pun segera berkemas dan akan kembali ke kota.

Setelah Sasuke dan teman-temannya meninggalkan rumah pantai kediaman Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi tiba di rumah pantai seorang diri. Sasori mengatakan kepada Itachi kalau Sasuke dan teman-temannya sudah kembali pulang ke kota pagi hari.

"Dimana Sakura?"

Itachi tidak melihat kehadiran Sakura di rumah pantainya.

"Ah, sepertinya ia sedang kurang sehat, makanya tidak masuk bekerja…"

Ya, Sasori datang ke rumah Sakura, dan Sakura bilang kalau ia tidak bisa masuk kerja karena kondisinya sedang kurang sehat.

"Apakah Sakura ada di kedai?"

"Ya, dia ada disana sekarang…"

"Baiklah, aku akan datang ke sana…"

Di kedai ramen tempat Sakura bekerja, Sakura terus melamun dalam kerjanya. Pikiran Sasuke yang telah berbuat kasar dan telah menciumnya tidak pernah bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Lupakan!" teriak Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Deg

"Ah! Itachi- _nii_?!"

Sakura sangat senang bisa melihat Itachi datang ke tempatnya.

"Sakura, sepertinya kau sehat-sehat saja. Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu?"

Itachi duduk di tempat yang tidak jauh dari Sakura berada. Raut wajah Sakura yang senang karena bertemu dengan Itachi kini harus berubah menjadi muram. Itachi tahu pasti telah terjadi sesuatu.

"Kau ketahuan, kan?" Itachi tersenyum kecil.

Sakura duduk di hadapan Itachi. Sedikit menghelakan napasnya, Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil saja.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yah… mungkin penyamaranku tidak sempurna… hahahaha…"

Sakura tertawa aneh sekali di depan Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan membayarmu full…"

"Terima kasih…"

Sakura sangat senang, walau pada awalnya ia yang meminta kepada Itachi untuk bekerja selama seminggu dengan menyamar, bila ia ketahuan, maka ia harus berhenti dari pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa kau menolak bantuan dari keluargaku? Kalau kau mau melanjutkan sekolahmu di kota, aku bisa membantu biaya sekolahmu, dan kau bisa tinggal di rumah kami…"

"Terima kasih banyak, keluarga Uchiha sudah banyak membantu warga penduduk disini dan keluargaku. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan banyak orang lagi karena keinginanku…"

"Tapi, aku sangat bangga kepadamu, kau dan Sasori bisa mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah gratis selama kalian mempertahankan nilai kalian berdua sampai kelulusan. Pertahankan prestasi kalian berdua…"

"Ya, aku dan Sasori akan berjuang lebih keras lagi…"

Itachi dan Sakura banyak membicarakan berbagai hal yang lainnya. Penyamaran Sakura sebagai Nenek Haruno pun sudah berakhir.

Sementara itu, selama perjalanan pulang ke kota, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berbicara satu kata pun. Teman-temannya bisa mengerti apa yang sedang Sasuke alami. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan selama mereka semua pergi dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di rumah. Lalu, Nenek Haruno juga tidak datang bekerja. Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu antara Sasuke dan Nenek Haruno? Hanya Shikamaru saja yang sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi kepada Sasuke dan Nenek Haruno.

"Haahh… payah sekali…" keluh Shikamaru pelan.

Bersambung…

A/N : Semoga yang membaca fanfic saya ini selalu terhibur hatinya… be happy… :*


End file.
